


First

by squikid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, First Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, cute stuff, dumb boys, poor gay kageyama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squikid/pseuds/squikid
Summary: Once Kageyama and Hinata realize their feelings for each other, they try to find a way to make their relationship work properly. Love shouldn't be so difficult, but these two boys just have to make it that way.





	First

It seemed like the first day it hadn't rained in forever.

Of course that was unrealistic, but in Hinata's mind it rang true. It had been raining the whole past week and even over the weekend, so riding his bike to school with the sun shining bright seemed almost out of the ordinary.

It was nice, though. It was perfect.

The birds were singing in the trees that swayed gently as the wind pushed through them, the puddles that filled the dips in the ground almost sparkled, and the sun rested gently on Hinata's skin, giving him a nostalgic warmth that quieted his constantly running mind.

He closed his eyes, bathing in the light of the new day. The breeze rushed gently along his cheeks and ruffled his hair. It felt fresh, he thought.

"Open your eyes, dumbass,"

Hinata smiled instinctively at the voice, even if it was grumpy and insulting.

He tugged on his brakes and looked behind him, seeing the boy that he had passed by while trying to enjoy the morning.

"Good morning to you too, stupid Kageyama," 

He stuck out his tongue playfully as his friend made a disgusted face, hesitantly walking over the the boy on the bike.

They hadn't met up like that for a while because of the rain, and even thought they would never admit it to each other, they were both glad to spend the new morning together.

Their short journey to Karasuno High wasn't met with much conversation, but the silence felt comfortable between them. On mornings like this it was easier to say nothing and enjoy the warmth of the sun.

As they neared the bike racks Hinata let his gaze wander over to the boy beside him. He had his head tilted back slightly and his eyes closed, just as Hinata had earlier.

As he examined his friend he noticed a few things. One was that despite his frightening demeanour, Kageyama was actually beautiful. The way his silky black bangs fell messily over his tanned skin made Hinata's heart cry silently, just as the way his parted lips made his head spin ever so slightly. Another was that even he, the crabbiest member of the volleyball team, was susceptible to a warm spring morning. And of course, Hinata had never stopped noticing how much more his fondness for Kageyama would grow with every look. 

He couldn't pinpoint exactly when he started to develop these strange feelings about his best friend, but now he knew that he couldn't deny them. It was ironic in a way, his first rival had become his first crush.

"What are you looking at?" 

Oh, shit. He hadn't realized that he was staring.

"I... think you have some slobber crusted on to your cheek," Hinata smiled as he turned away. 

He could hear Kageyama grunt angrily and wipe his face. His beautiful, slobber free face.

They spent some time together before classes started, talking about new volleyball strategies and how neither of them understood their homework, and once the morning bell rang they parted ways with a wave.

Hinata had troubles focusing in almost all of his classes. The warmth of the sun made him sleepy, and the though of Kageyama kept him just awake enough to pretend like he was paying attention.

The way Kageyama had looked at him when he was admiring the boy earlier, what kind of look was that? It was cute and scornful at the same time, somehow. His cheeks were dark and his lips were pursed together in a thin line. He looked almost embarrassed.

What are you looking at?

Hinata smiled. 

It's not like he could help staring, although he felt bad about it. Kageyama was never good at being put on the spot like that. He got nervous easily, which led to him getting annoyed and angry. But it was hard to keep his eyes anywhere else when Kageyama was around.

An unsuspecting Kageyama was a beautiful Kageyama. Well, he always looked good in Hinata's mind. But when he wasn't scowling, or yelling, or getting frustrated over a missed set, he looked so different. He looked like a boy who was kind, courageous, and thoughtful, albeit a little shy.

Maybe that was just something Hinata noticed because he had a stupid, wonderful crush on him? Who knew. But it was nice being able to see that in someone.

The hours slowly dragged over into lunch, Hinata's favourite part of school (other than volleyball practice, of course). During that time Yachi and Kageyama would meet up in Hinata's classroom and they'd all eat together.

Once lunch began Yachi quickly arrived with a smile on her face and her lunch box in hand.

She was always there first. Kageyama had to pay a visit to the vending machine before meeting with them.

"Hey, Hinata!" she said, waving her hand cheerfully.

"Hi!" Hinata smiled, patting his desk eagerly. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know," she shrugged and pulled up a chair. "We had a surprise test today, which I finished early,"

"That's good!"

"Well, I guess," she giggled, "but instead of studying I ended up doodling for the rest of class,"

Yachi was already pulling out her notebook before Hinata could ask to see her drawings. 

"Look! I've been trying really hard to memorize the movements you guys make during practice to help with dynamic poses and anatomy!" She eagerly held her notebook out to him, smiling widely.

Yachi had been shy at first, she was quiet and kind. She was always so nervous to show her drawings the the boys at first, but with positive feedback and a couple lunch hours spent together she was an open book.

Hinata loved seeing her drawings. She was always observing them during practice so she could draw out her memories later. They were a little messy and all over the place, but beautiful nonetheless.

"Woah, you made Kageyama look so cool," Hinata said in awe while pointing at one of her sketches.

"Of course you would think so," she teased.

"Oh, you- just, stop that!" He stammered, waving his hands around in front of him.

He told her about his feelings for Kageyama only a little bit after he realized he had them. He was so confused at first, and even though the news shocked her, she was happy that he had shared that information with her. He trusted her, and it was nice to have someone to talk to about it.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized, brushing her hand through her hair. Then she leaned in a little closer, speaking a bit quieter than before. 

"How is that going, by the way?"

Hinata considered her question carefully. How was it going?

It's not like it was bad, in fact having someone to care about like that made him a little more joyful, even if he had to keep it to himself. But Kageyama was a little hard to read. He had always been a bit awkward, so when Hinata started being a little less subtle about how he felt his friend started to tense up. He couldn't tell if he was just nervous or genuinely uncomfortable, so he wasn't sure exactly what to do.

He simply shrugged his shoulder, making an 'I Dunno' sound.

"I feel like he's not so clueless about it anymore, but..."

"...But?" she echoed.

Hinata considered what he was going to say, but all his thoughts were pushed away when he saw Kageyama walking up to his desk.

"Look who finally made it!"

Kageyama, instead of answering, sighed as he pulled out his lunch box.

"Stupid vending machine broke," He grumbled.

"Oh well, let's eat!" 

The three of them ate together, chatting about school, volleyball, and stuff like that. Yachi had handed her notebook over to Kageyama for him to take a look.

"Is that me?" He said with a mouthful of rice, raising is eyebrows in surprise.

She giggled shyly, rubbing her head.

"I mean, it's supposed to be... I'm sorry if it doesn't look right,"

He squinted his eyes while chewing, then swallowed.

"Looks cool,"

Hinata could hear a sigh of relief from Yachi's side of the table, but all he could pay attention to was Kageyama's face. The way his dark blue eyes focused intently on the drawing, the way he licked his lips to get that last bit of rice off his mouth. Hinata could feel his face heating up. Kageyama's messy eating would probably be the death of him.

Kageyama looked up at Hinata then.

"What?"

"What?" Hinata said almost immediately after, averting his gaze to Yachi's sketchbook. "I thought it looked cool too,"

And then it was Kageyama's turn to bashfully look away.

"Um... well, I'm glad you guys think so!" Yachi said nervously, trying her best smile.

There was a silence at the table which gave way to the sudden shift in the room. People started to shuffle about, putting stuff away and saying their goodbyes to indicate that lunch was nearing its end. 

"Well," Yachi started while putting away her notebook. "I think I should be heading back to my class! I'll see you guys later!"

And just like that she was gone. It was a good move, leaving suddenly so she didn't have to deal with the weird tension between the two boys. But that just left them alone with said tension.

"I should probably go too," Kageyama said while pushing himself away from Hinata's desk to stand up.

"Wait! Um," 

Kageyama blinked down at Hinata, who hadn't thought of anything to say past 'Um'. 

"I'll... see you at practice?" Very smooth.

Kageyama gave a questioning stare before grabbing his bag. 

"Yeah," he paused as if he was looking for the words Hinata couldn't find, and eventually turned away. "See you,"

Hinata was glad he had something to look forward to after his classes.

Volleyball was his actual first crush. He loved everything about it. He loved being part of a team while still having the chance to stand out. He loved being able to see the end goal, and he loved the feeling of winning. But most of all, he loved being able to feel the rush of air as he ran, the way his lungs burned after a tough match. It just felt right.

Being on the same team as Kageyama, though, was special in itself. Watching him play was like watching a tide in motion. He was cool, calculated, talented, concentrated, and just awe inspiring. Sure, he would get frustrated and lash out every once in a while, but that was part of him trying to figure out what he did wrong and how he could fix it.

He used to take a lot of his anger out on Hinata, who used to take it very personally (because it seemed very personal), but that didn't happen so much anymore. They had become better friends than ever, and there was no stopping them as a duo. Their insults to each other were more playful than not, and they communicated in a way that not many people would understand.

Hinata often thought what they had was special, and thought that maybe that's why he was so drawn to Kageyama. He had never had a person who completed him so wholly while still being a contradicting force. It was so perfectly balanced.

And then he would wonder, would them becoming something romantic tip that balance? Would it strengthen it? He had no idea what would happen. 

He remembered Yachi's words from earlier. How was it going? Where was it going? What was going to happen? 

Hinata wished that he had an answer, but for now all he knew was that he needed to figure out one thing.

He needed to know if Kageyama liked him in the same way. But... how?

How would he find that out? 

His head was starting to hurt just thinking about it. Maybe he could ask Yachi for some advice when he they had the time. It would be too dangerous to talk during practice, and Hinata walked home with the boy in question after then. 

Maybe before practice?

He pulled his phone out from his pocket and texted from under his desk to Yachi.

i'll meet u in front of ur class after school?

He double checked his ringer to make sure it was off and waited a couple seconds.

No answer. 

That was expected, Yachi wasn't the type to have her phone on her during classes. He shouldn't even have his phone on him.

He sighed and rested his head on his books. 

His class continued on slowly but surely. He kept a close eye on the time, making sure he could leave as quickly as possible to have the chance to catch Yachi before she left her classroom.

Once the teacher dismissed everyone he was out of the door and in front of Yachi's class. He stood there until he saw the familiar blond hair and bright smile walk out of the room.

"Hey! I got your text, sorry I couldn't reply during class,"

"That's okay! Can we talk for a bit?" 

She seemed a little concerned, but agreed with a happy nod.

They walked slowly towards the gym, taking their time and talking.

"So... you want me to ask Kageyama if he... likes you?" Yachi spoke slowly, making sure she fully understood what she was saying.

"I know it sounds stupid and childish but I really don't want to ruin our friendship by just telling him I have a huge crush on him out of the blue, y'know?"

She considered it for a moment.

"I don't know, it doesn't really feel right. Isn't that something you should find out on your own?"

Hinata rubbed his head and groaned. It wasn't that simple.

"I can't do that, though!"

She sighed and slumped her shoulders, whispering a tiny "I'm sorry".

"Well, what do you think? I mean, about Kageyama, um, maybe liking me?"

She rested her finger on her chin, looking up at the clear blue sky. 

"I mean, it doesn't seem impossible,"

"Um... how so?"

"Well, take today at lunch for example! When you said he was cool he clearly got flustered. I mean, both of you seemed that way," she giggled at the recent memory. "Based on his interactions with the guys on the volleyball team, you're the only person who makes him so nervous. So... hm. Yeah! It seems possible!"

Hinata's heart sang with relief at her words. Yachi was always observant of everything and everyone, so he trusted her judgement more than anyone. 

"Okay! Okay... so, what now?" Hinata asked, turning to his friend.

She answered his question with a nervous giggle and shrugged her shoulders. Well, she couldn't have all the answers. 

Soon they were standing in front of the gym.

"Well, I wish you luck!" Yachi said as she pat Hinata gently on the shoulder.

He could only smile weakly.

Once he slid the door to the gym open he was met by the team already setting up. He felt a little guilty about not being there to help set up, but nobody really paid any mind. Except for one person. 

"Oi, Hinata. Why're you late?"

"I'm not late, actually,"

Kageyama clicked his tongue. "Why were you not early,"

"None of your business,"

Hinata stuck his nose up and Kageyama sneered.

Hinata smiled then, and Kageyama turned away. Did he miss him, or something? Hinata's chest warmed at the thought of Kageyama waiting for him to walk through the doors so they could set up together. He thought of what Yachi had said about Kageyama acting in a specific way towards him. Was that what she was talking about? It's not like Kageyama wouldn't confront anyone else like that, even if they were late. 

Hinata was starting to find some hope. Maybe this would actually work, maybe it could actually happen.

After Daichi spoke to the team they began to practice. The familiar sounds of sneakers on wood and volleyballs hitting skin filled the gym. The atmosphere was calm and concentrated and Hinata felt perfectly at ease.

Kageyama must have left his nervousness at the door because the two of them worked together flawlessly. Every quick was timed perfectly, every spike where it should be. They shared small understanding glances when something went wrong and worked quickly to fix it, and celebrated together when executing a devastatingly accurate set.

It felt nice to practice together again after the rainy weekend. It was like a home away from home shared with a family unlike their own. 

"Good work today everyone! Think about what could be improved upon and show me what you've got tomorrow," Daichi nodded and dismissed the team to go and clean the gym.

Hinata and Kageyama made a point of turning cleaning into a competition. There was so real reward (other than who bought snacks layer), but Hinata was fine with just winning Kageyama's time. It was one of rare times when it seemed like his friend was having fun. Like, really having fun.

He ran with a smile, the most beautiful, joyful smile Hinata had ever seen on a human being. His short bangs flew up and out of his face to reveal his forehead, and he laughed like a child. It was an amazing sight, and Hinata wished that he could see it more often. But he would settle for the rare moments. 

"I won! Snacks are on you tonight," Kageyama said through heaving breaths.

"Not... Fair..." Hinata tried to complain, but he was too exhausted. His legs were tired from sprinting and he dramatically collapsed, dropping the mop the had in his hands.

"I don't owe you anything if I'm dead,"

Kageyama laughed. 

"You're not dead, get up," 

"I'm dead,"

Hinata closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Apparently that was his best imitation of something dead.

And then he felt Kageyama's arms push under his armpits, effectively scooping him from the ground. He stayed unmoving with his dead face on, but his heart was pounding hard against his rib cage.

Kageyama started to drag him away some where.

"Dead people go in the dumpster," Kageyama said.

Hinata squirmed from his grip, standing up to face his crush and waved his arms in protest.

"Please don't throw me in the trash, that's where Tanaka's love life belongs!" Hinata cried in terror.

There was a silence followed closely by laugher from the remaining members and a loud defensive "WHAT?" from across the gym where Tanaka stood.

Kageyama gave a toothy grin and Hinata's heart skipped a beat. There was really no denying his feelings for the boy at this point. Even a single smile from the boy filled his chest with butterflies.

After apologizing to Tanaka and saying goodbye to the team the two of them left the gym to head home.

As they walked together to the bike racks they talked about practice, going over what they did well and what needed work. 

Hinata was un-locking the chain on his bike when Kageyama's voice cut through the silence.

"Hinata,"

Hinata stood up and turned to him. The sun had nearly set and left the orange sky to silhouette the boy standing in front of him. Even after practicing for two hours Kageyama still managed to look good. His cheeks seemed to darken as he thought about what we was going to say, and Hinata's were probably doing the same.

His heart started the pound. What was he going to say?

"Good... good work today,"

Well, that left much to be expected.

It was a quiet walk to the store after that. They both seemed to have a million things to say, but they settled on silence.

"What do you want?" Hinata said with defeat in his tone as they walked through the doors of the convenient store.

"Milk,"

Hinata was about the protest the request, but he didn't want to give Kageyama any expensive ideas. 

"The machine at school is broken, so," Kageyama said with uncertainty.

It's just milk, dude. You don't have to be so cute about it.

"Yeah, go grab it,"

Hinata watched the boy as he made his way to the coolers. Jeez, he really was special. Special enough to make Hinata's heart flutter, even when he talked about milk.

Hinata grabbed himself some sweet bread before meeting Kageyama at the counter and paying for the both of them.

Before opening his milk, Kageyama thanked Hinata. 

"No need to thank me, it's my fault for losing," Hinata huffed.

He was still grateful, though.

They walked in a think silence again. Hinata ate his bread slowly, scared that once he finished he may say something embarrassing or stupid.

Kageyama must have been doing the same thing with his milk. He was usually a monster when it came to drinking the stuff, but he was taking delicate sips. It was pretty adorable Hinata thought, the way he gently brought the carton up to his lips to take such a small sip.

He munched very slowly on his treat, absentmindedly staring at Kageyama. How did it end up being him? Why did Hinata have to fall head over heels for his rival-slash-teammate-slash-best friend or whatever. It was dumb but it made him happy. It was just confusing and wonderful.

He stared into Kageyama's eyes, big and blue. The sun had mostly set now, but Kageyama's eyes still managed to glow. They were such a unique colour. It was like the sky and the sea had a beautiful, breathtaking child.

Kageyama seemed to be walking a bit closer to him than usual. Why was he so close? 

Just then Kageyama looked away from him.

Wait, what? Kageyama was staring at him? They were staring at each other?

They both turned their heads the opposite way, blushing loudly. 

"I-I... I'm..." Kageyama stared to stutter, causing Hinata to turn sharply towards him.

Say it, please. Tell me you feel the same.

"My house is this way," He managed to squeak out.

Oh, right.

"Oh, right,"

God, Hinata was so stupid. His heart felt like r was going to fly out of his chest, and for nothing.

But then Kageyama turned towards him, his cheeks flushed.

"I- I don't know, but I..."

"Like you,"

They met eyes quickly, both shocked.

Hinata hadn't meant to say it, but he couldn't help filling in Kageyama's blanks. 

Hinata quickly looked to the pavement.

How could he do that? He didn't even know what Kageyama wanted to say and he just selfishly but in. Now Kageyama would never forgive him and they couldn't be friends. Hinata would have to quit the team, drop out of high school, live alone for the rest of-

"Me too."

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, or maybe even two. He looked up at Kageyama.

He was looking away, beet red. His hands rubbed one another nervously.

Hinata had no clue what to say. He was in a weird state of shock, a good state of shock.

He dropped his bike along with his bread wrapper and quickly wrapped his arms around his friends waist.

"Idiot! Stop-" Kageyama screeched and pushed him away, face as red as a tomato. "I'm going home,"

Hinata laughed, picking up his bike.

"Okay... okay. Um, bye," He said through a smile. Kageyama didn't bother to turn around and walked away quickly.

All Hinata could do was watch him go with a big, dumb smile on his face.

He feels the same, he really feels the same!

He picked up his bike off the ground and rode it home quickly, grinning to himself the whole way home.

Kageyama felt the same. He felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry first of all, I barely ever write lolol. Also I don't update consistently, but i DO plan to finish this. Please let me know what you think!!! And if you see any mistakes please point them out, I didn't read through it super carefully lol :,^)


End file.
